Jacob Takes Nessie To The Dentist!
by KaylaLovesJasperHale
Summary: my first fanfiction! WOOOHOO! Title says it all  After Breaking Dawn!


I sighed, it was a normal day except for Nessie had her first dentist appointment and Bella and Edward were have trouble getting her out of bed.

"Renesme, please get out of bed momma and I want you to go." Edward said sitting on the little girl's bed. "So does Grandpa Carlisle."

Renesme was physically a two year old and Carlisle insisted to not draw attention to the family that she go to the dentist just like the rest of the family.  
"Bella can you help?" Edward said with pleading eyes

"Renesme hon, everybody goes to the dentist" Bella said looking over at me, "Jake, help."

Nessie looked out from under the covers and I gave her a little wave and a smile. She put her head back under the covers and whimpered. I walked over to her and sat Down in Edwards place.

"hi Ness." I said looking down at her.

"hi" she said from under the covers.

"So I heard your going to the dentist. How about I go with you?"

"really?" she said popping her head out of the covers

"yeah, I'll sit with you on the chair too" I said smiling at her.

"Jake?" Bella said raising an eye brow at me.

"Bella, It would calm her down." I said getting up taking Bella to the other room as Edward helped Nessie pick out her outfit for today.

"Jake? Is that allowed?" Bella asked me.  
"

yeah. When I was little my mom did that before..." I paused. I never liked talking about my moms death.

"it's alright, I know" Bella said hugging me.

"tomorrow the pack is going to the beach and I wanted to take Nessie," I said

"Sams going to bring the BBQ and it's going to be cloudy"

"I don't know Jake," she started. "will it be safe? I mean, will Nessie be safe?"

"totally, Emily is going to be there and she'll watch Nessie and I'll keep an eye on her too." I said proudly.

"you'd better" Bella said walking back in the room. I followed close behind.

"Renesme, if your good today, tomorrow Jake will take you to the beach." Bella said with a little uneasiness in her voice.

"really? Yay!" Nessie said jumping into my arms.

"You have to promise your going to be good." Edward said. He must have been reading my thoughts knowing all about the beach trip.

"I promise daddy." Nessie said jumping from my. Arms and running to Edward.  
-a little later in the driveway of the Cullen house-

"ready Ness?" I said walking out of the Cullen's house toward my car.

"yes." she said sounding a little scared.

"okay, Lets go" I said opening her door. She climbed into her car seat I helped her buckle it.

"Jakey?" she said as I got in the driver seat. "will this hurt?"

"no Ness it's not going to hurt." I said looking back at her.

"okay." we drove to the office in silence.  
-at the dentist office-

I got out of the car and went to her door to help her out. we stepped into the office and I wrote out all the paper work for Nessie.  
We sat and I played with Nessie's hair a little, having flashbacks of when I was little waiting for the dentist. This was when my mother was still alive so this memory was painful.

"_no mommy I don't wanna go!" I screamed as my mother picked me up and carried me into the office._  
_"Jakey, it's not going to be so bad. Your older sisters went last week and they both were fine." my mom tried to sooth me but it was failing._  
_"mommy it's going to hurt!" I wailed._  
_"Jakey, last time you had a cavity, this time it's just a check up"_  
Suddenly I was thrust out of my flashback because Nessie pulled on my shirt. She put her hand on my face showing me a movie she saw when Jasper was babysitting her. It was one of those old horror movies about a psycho dentist made to scare the pants off little kids. I guess the stupid emotional vampire wasn't thinking straight and showed her the movie.  
Nessie took her hand off my face and gave me a scared look.  
"Nessie don't worry waiting is the worst..." suddenly a scream from behind the door to the room erupted, "..part." I said trying to ignore the noise.  
Nessie put her hand on my face again showing me a time when she thought she saw a monster in her closet and how terrified she was. The monster turned out to be a bag of clothing Alice got her but didn't unpack yet.  
"Nessie Cullen?" the nurse said looking over at us smiling.  
"come on Nessie." I said picking her up. She nestled her face in my neck for protection.  
"do you think she could sit on my lap? She's really nervous." I asked  
"of coarse Mr. Black. Take her to room two." the nurse smiled at my again. Man it was like all of the people who worked here acted fake.  
I took Nessie into room two and sat on the chair with her in my lap. The dentist walked in and smiled. Another fake smile.  
"hello, I'm Dr. Collins." the dentist said "You much be Jacob, the older, brother, and you must be Nessie." he looked at Nessie and she hid her face in my chest.  
"Ness, it's alright." I soothed. "Dr. Collins is only going to look at your teeth, then he's going to clean them."  
Nessie looked up at me and my heart almost broke in half. That was the look I used to give my mother. It meant, I'm scared Jacob, protect me.  
I put my arms around Nessie. Dr Collins put the chair back and turned the light on.  
"alright Nessie, will you open your mouth for me please?" Dr. Collins asked grabbing his tools. Nessie sat there. She shook her head and whimpered. I knew the feeling.  
"Nessie, please," I said tightening my hold on her protectively. "beach tomorrow, right?" she nodded. She quickly put her hand on my face showing me all the fun things she would want to do at the beach. "for that to happen baby you gotta be good Now" I said low enough the dentist couldn't hear us.  
"Okay Jakey," she said "ill be good."  
With that she sat back on my lap. Opened her mouth wide and let Dr. Collins start. She kept her hand in mine as he started.  
"Here teeth are absolutely flawless." Dr. Collins said in amazement.  
"she takes really good care of them." I said proudly smiling down at her. "with some help from me and her mom."  
The dentist continued in silence. Nessie got more comfortable as it progressed.  
"Alright I'll send my hygienist Lori in, to clean you teeth Nessie, you did fantastic." he smiled that fake smile and left.  
A minute later a young blonde with glasses wearing bright blue scrubs came in.  
"hi... I'm Lori." she was nervous. She obviously liked me but my heart belonged to the short little half vampire that was sitting on my lap.  
"hi. I'm Jacob, and this is my little sister Nessie." I said again grasping hold of MY Nessie.  
"well Nessie all I'm going to do is brush your teeth with this toothbrush that tickles your teeth. And you can pick whatever flavor toothpaste you want." Lori was good with kids. I'd gathered that.  
"ummm I want Cotton Candy Flavor Please." Thank god Nessie didn't say blood flavored! That would have been a disaster!  
"well I'll go get the cotton candy flavor and be right back." Lori said exsited. When she came back in she had a tube of toothpaste and a little bag that held stickers and other little things you got after you went to the dentist.  
"alright let's get started." Lori said starting to clean Nessie's teeth.  
After about ten minutes Nessie was done and she gave a sigh of relive as Lori put the chair into the lowest position. She hopped down from the chair and walked out of the room carrying her little bag of things and her Little Hannah Montana bracelet she got for being good.

The next morning I got to Edward and Bella's cottage at about seven. Edward was at the door before I ever knocked.  
"She's been up since four, she's so existed!" Edward said as we walked to her room.  
Nessie was sitting on her bed wearing a bright pink bikini. Next to her was a baby blue cover-up and a beach bag with a towel in it. Alice was fussing with her hair. Debating between two pigtails or a high ponytail.  
"This is so frustrating I can't See what her hair is going to look like because she's going to be on Quileute lands." Alice said sitting next to Nessie.  
Nessie put her hand on Alice's face and must have shown her what she wanted her hair to look like.  
"alright." Alice said putting Nessie's hair in a French braid.  
Nessie and I got in my car ten minutes later. She was smiling ear to ear and talking happily about what we would do today at the beach. I had to pick Jared and Quil up. Nessie chatted happily to her 'uncles'.  
When we got to the beach Nessie automatically darted for the water. I stopped her when she was inches from getting soaked.  
"Renesme!" I hollered. "please wait until I'm with you alright?"  
She turned to me and nodded. Embery ran to her and picked her up spinning her. I laughed. Seth came over and gave me a high five. Sam was cooking some hot dogs on the grill. Emily was watching carefully making sure he didn't burn them. Suddenly I head somebody scream Quils name from a distance. I saw Quils imprint Claire running down the beach toward him.  
Jared, Seth, Paul. Embery and Collin all ran into the water. I jogged over to Nessie and picked her up. I walked over to the table that My dad and Sue where sitting at.  
" Hey guys." I said putting Nessie back on her feet. She put her bag on the table and went over to Emily giving her a big hug.  
"Jakey I wanna go in the water." Nessie said looking up at me.  
"we will in a second babe." I said taking my shirt off and putting it next to Nessie's bag. "I have to go back to the car for a second and grab you swim ring. Why don't you go say hi to Claire."  
"okay." she said running off towards Claire and Quil.  
I went to my car and grabbed Nessie's brightly colored swim ring and went back to the beach. Nessie and Claire had tackled Quil to the ground and they sat on top of him sharing little secrets.  
"Nessie you ready?" I said walking up to her.  
"YEAH!" she said jumping off of Quil and walking beside me towards the water.  
Her walk slowed as our feet started to get wet.  
"what's wrong?" I asked stopping.  
"the waters a little cold." she said holding her arms up for me to carry her.  
I held her close to my warm body and walked out until the water was up to my waist. I put the swim ring in the water and looked at Nessie.  
"do you want to go in your swim ring?" I asked.  
"yes." she said.  
I put her down on the swim ring and she sat there floating. I sat down in the water that was up to my chest when I sat. Nessie got a smug look on her face and I knew something was up. Suddenly I was tackled by Jared.  
"Dude! really?" I exclaimed tackling Jared. I looked over to see that Nessie was safe and Seth, Collin and Embry had stared a little splash war with her.  
Sam whistled to us onshore telling us to come in and eat. Jared got off of me and ran in. I ran to Nessie and picked her up.  
"ready to go eat baby?" I asked putting her on my back and running with the swim ring in my hands.  
"yeah!" she said.  
We approached the beach and I put the ring near Nessie beach bag that was moved onto Emily's big tribal blanket.  
"Nessie did you have fun in the water?" Emily asked putting a plate infrount of her with a hotdog on it.  
"yeah!" she said taking a bite.  
I got myself a hot dog and ate.  
After two hours of hanging out on the beach surfing, Kayaking and swimming, Jared and I walked along the shoreline looking for shells with Nessie.  
"Nessie." Jared said. The toddler turned to Jared and smiled. "I got you a small present for being so good yesterday for Jake." Jared handed her a Bracelet with a shark tooth on it.  
"thank you Uncle Jared!" she exclaimed hugging Jared who had gotten down to her height for a hug.  
As the hugged a huge wave crashed on them and when the got up Nessie grabbed both mine and Jared's hands and we picked her up by her arms every time a wave came. The ending of a great day. For Me and my Nessie.


End file.
